1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical link module.
2. Related Prior Art
Optical link modules are widely used in data links and in optical communication systems such as optical LAN, which uses light as an information transmitting means.
As is shown in FIG. 5, a conventional optical link module 100 comprises a housing 102, and a board 106 disposed on the bottom surface 104 of the housing 102. A transmitting optical sub-assembly (TOSA) 108, and a receiving optical sub-assembly (ROSA) 108, electronic parts 110 are mounted on the board. The respective lead pins 112 of the TOSA 108 and the ROSA are bent to-up-and-down direction. When the TOSA and the ROSA are placed on the board 106, the lead pins 112 are inserted and soldered into through holes in the board 106.
In the conventional module, a high degree of integration is achieved by mounting electronic parts utilizing both a front and a back surfaces of the board. For example, electronic parts relating to a transmitting function are mounted on the front surface of the board, while those relating to a receiving function are mounted on the back surface of the board. However, if electronic parts that are necessary for wire-bonding are mounted on both the front surface and the back surface of the board, two wire-bonding processes are required for the respective surface of the board. This reduces a productivity of the module.